Ko su Bošnjaci XIX stoljeća. BiH i Bošnjaci u britanskoj konzularno - diplomatskoj korespodenciji od 1857. do 1878. godine
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Period od sredine 19. stoljeća do kraja osmanske uprave 1878. godine predstavlja jedno od ključnih razdoblja u zaokruživanju identiteta zemlje Bosne i Hercegovine i identiteta njenog stanovništva sve do najnovijeg doba. Procesi koji su u sferi identiteta započeti 90-ih godina 20. stoljeća još su u toku, ne vide se jasno rezultati i posljedice i za sada nisu dio historije, te stoga nema njihovog utjecaja na pristup ovoj temi ni u širem smislu. Možda jedino treba napomenuti da bi nepristrano i neopterećeno zatvaranje problema nacionalnih identiteta i općenito identiteta u Bosni i Hercegovini u nauci i upoznavanje šire javnosti s rezultatima bilo od velike važnosti za savremeno bosanskohercegovačko društvo, čije su političke elite natovarene bremenom agresivnog nacionalizma i posljedicama nedavne prošlosti, pri čemu se zna- čajan dio agresivne nacionalističke retorike crpi iz pogrešnog i zlonamjernog tumačenja historijata ovog pitanja. S druge strane, odabrana britanska percepcija je također veoma važna, jer se radi o percepciji koja dolazi od tada vjerovatno najmoćnije svjetske sile, koja je morala biti dobro informirana o stanju i dešavanjima u zonama njenog interesovanja. U ovom prilogu anali zirano je i izneseno viđenje identiteta zemlje i stanovništva u očima Britanaca, i to one grupe koju bismo mogli nazvati predstavnicima državne percepcije. Iako je Velika Britanija bila zemlja u kojoj su javno mnijenje i njegovo shvatanje neke zemlje i njegov odnos prema njoj najranije postali značajan faktor u kreiranju vanjske politike i odnosa britanske države prema datoj zemlji i njenom stanovništvu,Marvin Swartz, The Politics of British Foreign policy in the Era of Disraeli and Gladstone. Oxford: Macmillan and St. Antony’s College, 1985, 1 ipak je službena percepcija zemlje, stanovništva, vanjskopolitičkih i unutrašnjih društvenih odnosa bili najvažniji faktor u profiliranju i vođenju britanske vanjske politike. Stoga, možemo reći da je za to vrijeme službena (konzularna, diplomatska i općenito državna) verzija identiteta naše zemlje i njenog stanovništva bila važnija od drugih (novine, putopisi). Vjerovatno je bila i ispravnija, jer se ovdje nije radilo o slučajnim ili namjernim prolaznicima, ili pak izvještačima smještenim na margini dešavanja (granici), ili podalje od nje, uveliko opterećenim predrasudama i nečijim drugim, počesto netačnim i zlonamjernim tumačenjima, već o ljudima koji su dugo boravili na terenu u Bosni i Hercegovini i imali dovoljno vremena i prostora da kroz kontakt s domaćim uglednicima, predstavnicima vlasti i običnim ljudima unaprijede i preispitaju svoje prethodno znanje i viđenje zemlje i naroda. Britanski konzuli i vicekonzuli su službu u Bosni i Hercegovini obavljali po više godina, a jedan od njih čak sedamnaest. U periodu od formalnog osnivanja Konzulata u septembru 1856. do kraja osmanske uprave u Bosni i Hercegovini funkciju britanskog konzula obavljali su: Henry Adrian Churchill (1856-1858), Edward St. John Neale (1858-1860) i William Richard Holmes (1860-1877). Pored toga, u više navrata su u vrijeme odsustva konzula, ili u periodu kada bi bivši konzul napustio Bosnu i Hercegovinu a novoimenovani ne bi pristigao, na poziciji privremenog konzula bili kapetan Henry M. Jones, James Zohrab i Edward Freeman (čak u sedam navrata, nekad duže, nekadkraće). Pored Konzulata u Sarajevu u periodu septembar 1856 – maj 1864. i maj 1876 – oktobar 1878. postojao je i Vicekonzulat za Hercegovinu u Mostaru, a funkciju vicekonzula obnašali su James Zohrab i Edward Freeman.FO 195/553, Clarendon-Churchillu, Foreign Office, 15th September 1856, no. 1 (Copy); FO 195/605, Holmes-Bulweru, Bosna Serai 21st May 1864, no. 18. Početkom oktobra 1878. godine Freeman je dobio ovlaštenje od lorda Salisburya da ukine Vicekonzulat u Mostaru. FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 8th October 1878, no. 64; The Foreign Office list: containing Diplomatic and consular appointments, &c. January, London 1858; The Foreign Office list: containing Diplomatic and consular appointments, &c. London, 1870; The Foreign Office list: containing Diplomatic and consular appointments, &c. London 1878; TheForeign Office list: containing Diplomatic and consular appointments, &c. London 1880. Britanski konzuli i vicekonzuli imali su zadatak da prate sve što se zbiva u Bosni i Hercegovini i da o svim dešavanjima i pojavama u ovoj pokrajini i oko nje podnose izvještaje i šalju depeše, što su oni i činili, a analiza konzularne građe pokazuje da nema gotovo nijedne sfere čovjekovog djelovanja koja nije bila predmet njihovog interesovanja. O karakteru britanske konzularne građe nastale od strane konzula i vicekonzula koji su bili na službi u Bosni i Hercegovini opširnije vidi u: Edin Radušić, “Građa Nacionalnog arhiva Velike Britanije u Londonu za izučavanje historije Bosne i Hercegovine u XIX stoljeću”. Glasnik arhiva i Arhivističkog udruženja Bosne i Hercegovine, XXXIX/2009, Sarajevo: 2009, 70-80. Često su zemlja i stanovništvo bili u fokusu pažnje britanskih konzularnih službenika u Bosni i Hercegovini, posebno u općim izvještajima. Takvi izvještaji, čije je pisanje i slanje bilo precizno definirana obaveza britanskih konzularnih predstavnika proizišla iz Generalnih instrukcija za britanske konzule,FO 881/606, The General instructions to Her Majesty’s Consuls; kao i generalni i godišnji izvještaji britanskih konzula iz Bosne kao i dobijanih konkretnih instrukcija, na jednom mjestu i na ograničenom prostoru, daju cjelokupan presjek zemlje i njenog stanovništva. U brojnim analiziranim izvještajima i depešama poslanim u periodu dužem od 20 godina najvjerovatnije su spomenute sve nominacije koje su korištene za zemlju, njene dijelove, domaće stanovništvo ili grupe domaćeg stanovništva. I pored nevedenih činjenica koje ukazuju na očekivanu dobru informiranost britanskih predstavnika u Bosni i Hercegovini, kao i činjenice da konzuli nisu namjerno slali krive podatke (njihovi izvještaju nisu stizali do javnosti i drugih subjekata izvan kruga njihovih pretpostavljenih), ovdje ne zatvaramo mogućnost drugačijeg nominiranja bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva i zemlje u izvorima neke druge provenijencije. Iako su teme etničkog porijekla i identiteta stanovništva Bosne i Hercegovine druge polovine 19. stoljeća, posebno bosanskohercegovačkih muslimana Bošnjaka, privlačile pažnju brojnih historičara i nehistoričara, rijetki su primjeri da se britansko viđenje identiteta stanovništva i odnosa u zemlji uzimalo u obzir.Edin Radušić, “Naro i u Bosni i Hercegovini se mrze stoljećima?! – kako je sve počelo”. u: Myths and Stereotypes of the Nationalism and Communism in ex Yugoslavia (Stereotipi nacionalizma i komunizma u bivšoj Jugoslaviji), Novi Sad: Institute for Historical Justice and Reconciliation Salzburg, Centar za istoriju, demokratiju i pomirenje Novi Sad, 2008. Isti, Stereotipi o mržnji među narodima – Britanski konzuli o ruskoj i austrijskoj politici u Bosnii Hercegovini u drugoj polovini XIX stoljeća. Historijska traganja, br. 2, Sarajevo: Institut za istoriju, 2008. Isti, “Nacionalne ideje i nacionalni razvoj u Bosni i Hercegovini 19. stoljeća – od vjerskog prema nacionalnom identitetu”. u: Facing the Past, Searching for the Future: The History of Yugoslavia in the 20th Century (Suočavanje s prošlošću – Put ka budućnosti: Istorija Jugoslavije 1918-1991), Novi Sad: Institute for Historical Justice and Reconciliation, Centar za istoriju, demokratiju i pomirenje Novi Sad, Fakultet za evropske pravno-političke studije Sremska Kamenica, 2010 Ozbiljnije rasprave o nacionalnom identitetu većinom su nastale povodom priznavanja muslimanske nacije 60-ih i 70-ih godina proš- log stoljeća, mada ni one nisu ravnopravno razmatrale sve mogućnosti koje su stajale pred stanovništvom Bosne i Hercegovine, i fokusirale se se uglavnom na opravdavanja tog priznavanja i dokazivanja posebnosti bosanskohercegovačkih Muslimana u nacionalnom smislu, a u odnosu na Srbe i Hrvate.Vidi: Bibliografija Muslimana, priredili: Atif Purivatra, Muhamed Hadžijahić, u: ABC Muslimana, Sarajevo: 1990, 61-177. Iz literature posebno izdvajam: “Problemi etničkog razvitka u Bosni i Hercegovini”, Diskusija, Prilozi, br. 11-12, Institut za istoriju, Sarajevo: 1976, 261-411; E. Radušić, “Nacionalne ideje i nacionalni razvoj u Bosni i Hercegovini 19. stoljeća”; Muhamed Hadžijahić, “Formiranje nacionalnih ideologija u Bosni i Hercegovini u 19. stoljeću”, JIČ, 1-2/1970, 55-70. Isti, Od tradicije do identiteta - geneza nacionalnog pitanja bosanskih Muslimana, Sarajevo, 1974. Vlado Jokanović, “Elementi koji su kroz istoriju djelovali pozitivno i negativno na stvaranje bošnjaštva kao nacionalnog pokreta”, Pregled, br. 8 (137-163) i br. 9 (241-263), Sarajevo, 1968. I u novije vrijeme historičari se bave pitanjem nacionalnog razvoja, ali bez usaglašavanja stavova. Kao primjere vidi: Ahmed S. Aličić, Pokret za autonomiju Bosne od 1831. do 1832. godine, Orijentalni institut Sarajevo, Sarajevo 1996; Srećko M. Džaja, Konfesionalnost i nacionalnost Bosne i Hercegovine, Mostar, Ziral, 1999. Za razliku od osmanskog perioda, pitanja razvoja nacionalne svijesti i nacionalnih identiteta u bosanskohercegovačkoj historiografiji austrougarskog razdoblja uglavnom su usaglašena, a određena neslaganja više su vezana za naslijeđe ovog problema iz prethodnih perioda. Kao primjer takvog neslaganja u tumačenju bošnjačke ideje vidi: Tomislav Kraljačić, Kalajev režim u Bosni i Hercegovini 1882-1903, Sarajevo, 1987. i Dževad Jahić, “Uloga bosanskog jezika u procesima srpskohrvatske standardizacije”, Pregled, br. 2, Sarajevo, 1987. Veoma uspio prikaz nacionalnih odnosa u austrougarskom periodu vidi u: Dževad Juzbašić, Nacionalno-politički odnosi u bosanskohercegovačkom saboru i jezičko pitanje (1910-1914.), ANUBiH, Sarajevo, 1999. *** Kada govorimo o identitetu zemlje Bosne i Hercegovine kao subjekta, ponajprije vidljivog kroz njen naziv i tumačenje tog naziva, posljednje dvije decenije osmanske vlasti mogu se definirati kao period u kojem pojam Hercegovina od teritorijalnog, usljed više prvenstveno političkih faktora, postaje zastupljeniji i dobija neku vrstu polusubjektiviteta, da bi na kraju definiranog perioda (od Berlinskog ugovora 1878) naziv Hercegovina za dio teritorija današnje države Bosne i Hercegovine službeno postao ravnopravan imenu Bosna. S druge strane, identitet grupa bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva od primarno vjerskog, zemaljskog i narodnosnog u ovom periodu dobija odlučujuće nacionalne karakteristike i postaje primarno nacionalni, iako su nominacija i priznavanje i prepoznavanje Bošnjaka muslimana od drugih kao zasebne nacije prolazili kroz različite faze od početka austrougarske vlasti do kraja jugoslavenskog socijalističkog perioda. U ovom kratkom a burnom razdoblju došlo je do završetka glavnine procesa zaokruživanja tri posebna nacionalna identiteta u Bosni i Hercegovini (srpskog, hrvatskog i muslimanskog/bošnjačkog), a ne mogućeg jednog zajedničkog, najprije bošnjačkog/bosanskog, ili u manje mogućoj mjeri srpskog ili hrvatskog. U tom procesu su vjerska struktura stanovništva, demografske promjene, nedostatak vremena za moguće pozitivne efekte jednakosti koju su zakonski predviđale reforme, i posebno odnosi među velikim silama i utjecaji iz susjedstva koji su vjerovatno bili odlučujući za izbijanje ustanka 1875. godine, a koji se na terenu pretvorio u sukob domaćih pravoslavaca i domaćih muslimana, doveli do definitivnog razdvajanja bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva po vjersko-nacionalnom principu. Kao što je poznato, u austrougarskom razdoblju dolazi do institucionalnog organiziranja grupa domaćeg stanovništva, od pokreta i borbi za vjersku i školsku autonomiju do zrelih forminacionalno-političkog organiziranja u prvom desetljeću 20. stoljeća, čime je ovaj proces i pojavno zaokružen. Analiza raspoloživih podataka iz britanske konzularne i dijelom diplomatske i parlamentarne građe pokazuje da nacionalna svijest i nacionalniidentitet kod bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva do pred kraj osmanske vlasti nisu postojali u značajnijoj mjeri, posebno u sadašnjem značenju tih pojmova, i posebno ne srpski i hrvatski identitet.E. Radušić, “Nacionalne ideje i nacionalni razvoj u Bosni i Hercegovini 19. stoljeća”, 252-256. Treba naglasiti da Britanci o nacionalnom identitetu bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva direktno ne raspravljaju, već se do zaključaka jedino može doći na posredan način, analizom pojmova koji se koriste za stanovništvo ili grupe stanovništva i analizom odnosa korištenih pojmova za domaće ljude i korištenih pojmova za strance. Nužno je bilo analizirati i kontekst u kojem se identitetske nominacije upotrebljavaju,uz napomenu da u ovom tekstu sam sadržaj i kontekst korištenog dokumenta nisu bili predmet analize ni kritičke obrade, ukoliko nisu direktno vezani za nominaciju zemlje i stanovništva Bosne i Hercegovine. Također, treba naglasiti da se u analiziranoj građi susreće veoma veliki broj primjera za većinu korištenih nominacija, a u ovom tekstu je radi racionalnosti izvršena selekcija reprezentativnijih primjera. Kako bi se osnovna ideja teksta mogla lakše pratiti i razumjeti, na nekim mjestima su izvodi iz dokumenata dati u prijevodu, a pojmovi na koji je određeni dio teksta fokusiran su potcrtani, iako to nije slučaj u izvoru. I pored detaljne analize nije moguće sa sigurnošću iznijeti zaključak o nekom ustaljenom, neprikosnovenom pravilu u kojem slučaju se koja nominacija koristi (društveno-politički, ekonomski, duhovno-kulturni ili drugi odnosi), već na korištenje određene nominacije, pored konteksta u kojem se određeni pojam upotrebljava, utječu i drugi objektivni pa i subjektivni faktori, kao što su, naprimjer, inspiracija i sloboda pisca izvještaja. O tome svjedoče i situacije kada se u opisivanju istog događaja u istom kontekstu koriste dvije nominacije za istu grupu stanovništva.8 Naprimjer, u istom kontekstu koriste se dvije nominacije – Muslimani i Turci za bosanske muslimane Bošnjake. “… I venture to assert most confidently that such an idea as the massacre of the Christian has never for a moment been entertained even by the most fanatic Mussulman in Bosnia. … I may observe to Your Excellency that this perhaps the most unlikely place in Turkey for a massacre of the Christian to take place, as Mussulmans and Christians are of the same race and their mutual interests are so closely united that it would be as it were an act of suicide on the part of the Turks. Nearly all the agricultural labor on the estates of the Turkish Beys is performed by Christians, and as a general rule they live together on very friendly terms.” FO 195/805, Holmes-Lyonsu, Bosna Serai, 13th May 1867, no. 8. Izvještavajući o otporu austrougarskoj okupaciji, Freeman navodi kako su Hadžijamaković i Ahmed-efendija Nako upotrijebili sav svoj utjecaj da pripreme muslimanski otpor ulasku Austrijanaca u Sarajevo, ali nije znao reći koliki se broj Turaka suprotstavio Austrijancima, mada se pretpostavlja da ih nije bilo više od tri do četiri hiljade. FO 195/1212, FreemanLayardu, Bosna Serai, 22th August 1878, no. 52. Vjerovatno je najvidljivija distinkcija između korištenja nominacija u slučajevima kada se domaće stanovništvo ili neka od domaćih grupa upoređuje sa stranim stanovništvom od situacija kada se grupe domaćeg stanovništva upoređuju međusobno. Sve navedeno dovelo je do velikog broja nominacija za bosanskohercegovačko stanovništvo, koje se pojavljuju u razdoblju od 22 godine. Velika brojnost identitetskih nominacija upućuje na činjenicu da je razmatrani period u tom smislu bio veoma turbulentan i da procesi zaokruživanja primarnih identiteta (kasnije se pokazalo da su to nacionalni identiteti) nisu bili daleko odmakli, već se vjerski identitet (najčešća podjela stanovništva je na muslimane i hrišćane), narodnosni, zemaljski, pripadnost državi/carstvu i drugi identiteti koriste jedni pored drugih. Naravno, to pokazuje svu složenost i slojevitost identiteta. Utjecaji iz južnoslavenskog neposrednog okruženja na nacionalnu identifikaciju bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva ili njegovih dijelova (srpstvo, hrvatstvo), suprotnosti i globalni interesi velikih sila u istočnom pitanju, čiji je važan dio bila i Bosna i Hercegovina i narod koji je živio u njoj, procesi unutrašnjeg razvoja bosanskohercegovačkog društva, kao i turbulentnost ovog perioda koji obuhvata dvije posljednje decenije osmanske vlasti u Bosni i Hercegovini, posebno krvavi politički događaji u istočnoj krizi 1875-1878. godine, uvjetovali su kratkotrajnost glavnine procesa formiranja separatnih nacionalnih identiteta, pa se relativno brzo nakon uspostavljanja austrougarske vlasti u Bosni i Hercegovini počinju zaokruživati, iako ne istovremeno, srpski, hrvatski i bošnjački nacionalni identitet u savremenom smislu.E. Radušić, “Nacionalne ideje i nacionalni razvoj u Bosni i Hercegovini 19. stoljeća”, 254- 255. *** Radi preglednosti i lakšeg razumijevanja korištene nominacije za stanovništvo Bosne i Hercegovine ili dijelove njenog stanovništva u britanskoj konzularnoj i diplomatskoj građi podijelili smo u četiri grupe: a) nominacije koje su šire i uključuju ukupno bosanskohercegovačko stanovništvo ili pojedine domaće grupe u veće cjeline, b) zajedničke nominacije cjelokupnog bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva, c) nominacije koje se koriste kada se govori o odnosima između grupa domaćeg stanovništva - za dvije ili više grupa, ili za samo jednu grupu sadašnjeg domaćeg stanovništva, d) nominacije koje se ne koriste, a kasnije su se odomaćile i za sebe rezervirale značajan dio bosanskohercegovačke populacije. a) Nominacije koje su šire i uključuju ukupno bosanskohercegovačko stanovništvo u veće cjeline koriste se uglavnom u dva slučaja, kada se govori o svim stanovnicima Osmanskog carstva i kada se govori o Slavenima kao cjelini. U prvom slučaju stanovništvo se naziva podanicima (subjects), pri čemu se počesto ispred dodaju različiti pridjevi: turski podanici (turkish subjects), portini podanici (subjects of the Porte), sultanovi podanici (sultan’s subjects), ili pak samo podanici(subjects).Navodimo neke citate iz kojih se vidi korištenje pojma podanici. “This district is inhabitedby about 4000 Turkish Subjects.” FO 195/625, Neale-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 29th November 1859, Confidential; ”... that the Sultan is sincerely bent on ameliarating the condition of his subjects ...”. FO 195/805, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 17th September 1868, no. 19. “The Turkish Government is by no faultless in the discharge of its duties towards its subjects in Bosnia, but their chief curses are, in the first place, their friends and neighbours – Austrians, Servians and Montemegrins.” FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches relating to Administrative Reforms in Bosnia, printed for the use of the Foreign Office, November 30, 1876, Confidential, str. 22. “I believe that the Turkish Government has a sencire desire to improve the conditions of its subjects in Bosnia, both Moslems and Christians.” FO 195/805, Holmes-Lyonsu, Bosna Serai, 14th May 1868, no. 12. Vidi i: FO 195/718, Zohrab-Holmesu, Mostar, 3rd December 1863, no 3; FO 195/718, Holmes-Erskineu, Bosna Serai, 28th December 1863, no. 62; FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 23; FO 195/805, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 17th September 1868, no. 19; FO 78/2437, Instructions to HM’s Embasy at Constantinople and to Certain Consulates in Turkey on the Subject of the Treatment of Christians in Turkey 1856-75, Draft, Sir H. Bulwer, No. 260, F.O, 17th August 1864. Slavenima se naziva hrišćansko i muslimansko stanovništvo Bosne i Hercegovine, najčešće u konteksu ruskih pretenzija na dijelove Osmanskog carstva,1 Churchill piše o nastojanju Rusije da koristi Portine Slavene kako bi otežavala put Porti. FO 195/553, Churchill-Alisonu, Bosna Serai, 10th January 1858, no. 4. Izvještavajući o pamfletu na slavenskom jeziku, štampanom u Petrogradu, koji inicira hrišćane na ustanak, Zohrab zaključuje da zbog posvećenosti pravoslavnih sveštenika Rusiji ova sila neće imati problema u navođenju Slavena u Bosni da djeluju u skladu s njenim željama. FO 195/625, ZohrabBulweru, Bosna Serai, 12th June 1860, no. 27. U zaključku depeše u kojoj opservira da su činjeni veliki napori kako bi se ustanak u Hercegovini predstavio kao rezultat veoma važnog i rasprostranjenog panslavističkog pokreta, Holmes piše da to nije tako i da se bezuspješno pokušavalo podsticati razvijanje osjećaja slavenske nacionalnosti. FO 195/679, Holmes-Bulweru, Mostar, 5th August 1861, no. 20. Kao primjere vidi i: FO 195/625, Zohrab-Russellu, Bosna Serai, 7th June 1860, no. 29, Confidential; FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 4; FO, 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, 19th February 1879, no. 8. ali i u nekim drugim situacijama.Zohrab izvještava kako je na zahtjev hercegovačkih ustanika da pravoslavni vladika u Hercegovini ubuduće bude Slaven iz Carigrada došao odgovor da ne mogu dobiti slavenskog vladiku, ali da će vladike koje im od tada budu slali morati znati slavenske jezike. FO 195/625, Zohrab – Nealeu, Mostar 10th July 1859, no. 38. U depeši od 28. septembra 1873. Holmes izvještava, između ostalog, da je od ambasadora primio povjerljivu informaciju o utiscima koji preovladavaju kod slavenskog stanovništva u Bosni. FO 195/1031, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 28th September 1873, no. 33. Vidi i: FO 195/1101, Holmes-Elliotu, Mostar, 20th March 1876, Inclosure in: Holmes-Derbyu, Mostar, 20th March 1876, Turkey, no 3 (1876), no. 98, str. 55-5 Britanci jasno naglašavaju da su stanovnici Bosne i Hercegovine Slaveni i da se razlikuju od “Turaka.” U izvještaju od 12. januara 1873. Holmes navodi da muško stanovništvo Bosnečini oko 230.500 muslimana, 226.300 grko-pravoslavnih i 78.000 katolika, naglašavajući da su svi oni Slaveni.FO 195/1031, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 12th January 1873, no. 3. Posebno je zanimljivo kada Britanci razdvajaju domaće muslimane Slavene od Turaka. Tako, naprimjer, u februaru1859. vicekonzul Zohrab, opisujući Mostar i iznoseći zanimljive podatke o njemu, piše: “…Muslimani imaju školu u gradu u kojoj Turci i Slaveni uče…”FO 195/625, Report on the Herzegovina, General Report (izvještaj napisao J. Zohrab), Mostar, 28th February 1859; Edin Radušić, “Hercegovina sredinom XIX stoljeća: Zemlja i ljudi u općim izvještajima britanskih konzularnih predstavnika za 1857. i 1858. godinu”, Godišnjak, Centar za balkanološka ispitivanja, XXXVIII/36, Sarajevo, 2009, str. 171I jezik domaćeg stanovništva se ponekad naziva slavenski. Zohrab je u prethodno spomenutom izvještaju napisao: “O obrazovanju svećenika franjevačkog reda vodi se briga. Na oko 12 milja od Mostara nalazi se škola koja je osnovana prije nekoliko godina, od kada se u njoj obrazuju djeca za crkvenu službu. U njoj se uči latinski, italijanski, slavenski, historija crkve i teologija.”FO 195/625, Report on the Herzegovina, General Report (izvještaj napisao J. Zohrab), Mostar, 28th February 1859. Izvještavajući 6. novembra 1860. o slučaju kada je predstavnik hrišćanskih ustanika iz istočne Hercegovine došao u Ruski konzulat da traži savjet, konzul Holmes piše da je tu zatekao Moreaua, “...za kojeg ustanički emisar nije znao da priča slavenski jezik.”FO 195/625, Holmes-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 6th November 1860, no. 66.1 Koristi se i kovanica slavenska rasa,FO 78/2437, Instructions to HM’s Embasy at Constantinople, Draft, H. Bulweru, Foreign Office, 13th September 1860, no. 495. “...čiji su pripadnici i kršćani i muslimani i koji govore isti jezik.”ZHC 2/194, Hansard’s Parliamentary debates, vol. CCXXXI, 28th July 1876-15th August 1876, 4th Vol, London 1876, str. 143. Zanimljivo je da se susreće i nominiranje zemlje Bosne kao sultanove slavenske provincije.FO 195/1031, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 12th January 1873, no. 3 Nominacije koje direktno uključuju samo dio bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva u veće cjeline najčešće se koriste u kontekstu razmatranja dešavanja cijelom Osmanskom carstvu i položaja grupa stanovništva u njemu, a sadrže pojmove hrišćani, Turci, muslimani. Na korištenje ovih pojmova, u situacijama kada je neka grupa bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva dio veće grupe carstva, očekivano mnogo češće nailazimo u diplomatskoj i parlamentarnoj građi, koja primarno i sadrži podatke o carstvu kao cjelini. Naprimjer, u osvrtu na Memorandum ruske vlade iz maja 1860. godine, u kojem se iznose žalbe hrišćanskog stanovništva, govori se o hrišćanima Bosne, Hercegovine,Bugarske i Albanije. Počesto se nailazi na optuživanje Rusije da je ona tajni organizator sistema ustanaka među pravoslavnim hrišćanima, pri čemu se govori o svim pravoslavnim hrišćanima u Osmanskom carstvu. Hrišćani kao jedinstvena grupa carstva počesto se spominju i u kontekstu provođenja odredbi Hatti Humajuna, posebno odredbe u pogledu priznavanja svjedočenja hrišćana pred sudom. Kao druga velika grupa u carstvu nalazi se muslimansko stanovništvo, koje se u istom značenju spominje i kao Turci i kao muslimani.Vidi na više mjesta u: FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches; ZHC 2/194, Hansard’s Parliamentary debates, vol. CCXXX, 19th June 1876-27th July 1876, 4th vol., London 1876, str. 265- 268; ZHC 2/194, Hansard’s Parliamentary debates, vol. CCXXXI, 28th July 1876-15th August 1876, 4th Vol, London 1876; ZHC 2/194, Hansard’s Parliamentary debates, vol. CCXXXII, 8th February 1877-15th March 1877, 1st vol, London 1877; Lord A. Loftus to the Earl of Derby (rec. Nov, 14), (Extract), Yalta, Nov. 3, 1876, Turkey, no. 1 (1877), Correspodence respecting the Affirs of Turkey, London 1877, str. 645; Mr. Monson to the Earl of Derby (rec. Nov. 14), no. 959, Cettigne, Nov. 4, 1876, Turkey, no. 1 (1877), str. 647; Consul Holmes to the Earl of Derby (rec. Nov. 14), Bosna-Serai, Nov. 3, 1876, no. 960, Turkey, no. 1 (1877), str. 648; Consul Holmes to the Earl of Derby (Rec. Nov. 20), no. 1023, Bosna Seraï, Nov. 10, 1876, Turkey, no. 1 (1877), str. 702. b) Cjelokupno bosanskohercegovačko stanovništvo zajednički se imenuje kao Bošnjaci, Bosanci, zemljaci, domaći, i jasno je diferencirano od stranaca iz drugih provincija Osmanskog carstva koji su živjeli ili bili na službi u Bosni (najčešće imenovani kao Osmanlije ili Turci, a institucije kao osmanske, turskeili vladine),Vidi na više mjesta u: FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches; Mr. Monson to the Earl of Derby (rec. Nov. 14), Cettigne, Nov. 4, 1876 (ext), no. 958, Turkey, no. 1 (1877), str. 647; Sir Elliot t the Earl of Derby (rec. Nov. 17), Const., Nov. 8, 1876, no. 995, Turkey, no. 1 (1877), str. 672; FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 22nd August 1878, no. 52 iz čega se vidi britansko razumijevanje posebnosti bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva u cjelini carstva. Na bošnjački identitet stanovništva Bosne i Hercegovine, koji je imao dva značenja, u britanskoj građi nailazimo na više mjesta. Prvi je narodnosno-zemaljski bošnjački identitet sveukupnog stanovništva, koji je dolazio do izražaja prema izvanbosanskom spoljnom svijetu.Mada se sa sigurnošću ne može tvrditi, čini se da Britanci u Bošnjake ne ubrajaju bosanske Jevreje i bosanske Rome, s napomenom da analizirana građa ne sadrži veliki broj spominjanja Jevreja i posebno Roma. Drugo, mnogo rjeđe, značenje bošnjaštva nalazi se u njegovom korištenju u unutrašnjem saobraćanju samo za neku od grupa domaćeg stanovništva, najprije Bošnjake muslimane, ali se i tada najčešće upotrebljava sintagma Bosniak Mussulmans,22 Holmes je izvijestio da je požar u hrišćanskoj mahali izazvao veliku štetu. Konzul je bio pozitivno iznenađen, jer su prvi direktnu pomoć ponudili njihovi sugrađani Bošnjaci muslimani. FO 195/625, Holmes-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 29th October 1860, no. 63. Vidi i: FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches. iz čega je jasno da se bošnjaštvo ostalog stanovništva time ne isključuje. Kada se pojam Bošnjaci upotrebljava bez dodatka samo za muslimane (što je veoma rijedak slučaj), i tada se iz konteksta vidi da to nije ekskluzivno muslimansko bošnjaštvo. Susreli smo i situaciju u kojoj se u jednoj rečenici za bosanskohercegovačke muslimane koristi samo pojam Bošnjaci, a već u narednoj Bošnjaci muslimani.FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches. Za nominiranje cjelokupnog stanovništva Bosne i Hercegovine imenom Bošnjaci (Bosniaks, Bosniacs)FO 195/625, Report on the Herzegovina, (izvještaj napisao J. Zohrab), Mostar, 28th May 1859 u: Neale-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 1st August 1859, no. 22; FO 195/1031, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 17th January 1874, no. 4, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1873 ili Bosanci (Bosnians) FO 881/679, Comercial Report on the Province of Bosnia (Turkey), Confidential, Printed for the use of the Foreign Office, 24th February 1858. u britanskoj građi ovdje izdvajamo neke primjere, uz napomenu da je selekcija učinjena po principu predočavanja dokumenata iz pedesetih, šezdesetih i sedamdesetih godina 19. stoljeća, kako bi se uvidjelo da se korištenje imena Bošnjaci za cjelokupno stanovništvo zemlje pojavljuje u cijelom razmatranom razdoblju. Važno je napomenuti da Britanci jasno odvajaju Bošnjake (i kada se jasno vidi da se radi o Bošnjacima muslimanima) od stranaca, Osmanlija, Turaka.Navodimo očit primjer podrške ovakvoj konstataciji. “Svi osmanski vojnici u zemlji – Osmanlije kao i Bošnjaci, oficiri i vojnici – poslani su u Brod kao zatvorenici, ne uzimajući u obzir koji je od njih uzeo učešća u otporu a ko nije.” FO 195/1212, Bosna Serai, FreemanLayardu, 2nd September 1878, no. 56. Mada se sa sigurnošću ne može tvrditi, čini se da je nominacija Bosanac većinom vezana za zemaljsku pripadnost, a nominacija Bošnjak za narodnosni identitet bosanskohercegovačkog muslimanskog i hrišćanskog stanovništva. Istina, veoma rijetko susreću se i slučajevi kada se nominacija Bošnjak koristi za stanovnike Bosne (i muslimane i hrišćane), nasuprot nominaciji Hercegovac za stanovnike Hercegovine,FO 195/553, Memorandum on Bosnia and Herzegovina by Mr Sarell, 5th February 1857. Britanci prenose kalkulacije o broju bosanskohercegovačkih izbjeglica koje je napravio osmanski generalni konzul u Dubrovniku 1876. godine. Navodi se da ima izbjeglih: Hercegovaca u Dalmaciji 26.000, Hercegovaca u Crnoj Gori 46.000, Bošnjaka u Hrvatskoj 32.000, Bošnjaka u Crnoj Gori 10.000, Bošnjaka u Srbiji 17.000, Bošnjaka u Dalmaciji 6.000, Bošnjaka u različitim drugim mjestima 18.000. FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 39. što upućuje na zaključak da nominacija Bošnjak ima sporadično i zemaljsko identitetsko značenje. Britanski izaslanik P. Sarell u memorandumu nastalom na osnovu njegovog putovanja po Bosni iz početka 1854. godine, ističući nastojanje Austrije da privuče domaće hrišćansko stanovništvo na svoju stranu, piše kako su Bošnjaci zbunjeni novonastalom situacijom i lakše podložni stranom utjecaju.8 FO 195/553, Memorandum on Bosnia and Herzegovina by Mr Sarell, 5th February 1857. Edin Radušić, Bosna i Hercegovina u britanskoj politici od 1857. do 1878. godine, rukopis doktorske disertacije, Biblioteka Filozofskog fakulteta u Sarajevu, str. 47 Iz dokumenta je jasno da se ovdje radi o Bošnjacima pravoslavcima i katolicima. Analizirajući stanje na crnogorskoj granici, u depeši poslanoj 24. decembra 1859. vicekonzul Zohrab iznosi mišljenje da je Porta na tom području trebala angažirati Bošnjake, što bi onemogućilo Crnu Goru da ima poziciju koju je tada držala.FO 195/625, Zohrab-Nealeu, Mostar, 24th December 1859. Na nominaciju stanovništva Bosne i Hercegovine jedinstvenim imenom Bošnjaci nailazimo, primjerice, i u izvještajima iz 1860. i 1867. godine, u kojima konzul Holmes dosta afirmativno ocjenjuje međuvjerske odnose u zemlji. Suprotno od tadašnje negativne percepcije o muslimanima u Evropi, on je pohvalio “Bošnjake muslimane za koje treba reći da oni sa svim svojim nedostacima, ... posjeduju neke dobre kvalitete ... milosrdnost”,FO 195/625, Holmes-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 29th October 1860, no. 63. “dobru narav, prirodnu inteligenciju i često snažan urođeni osjećaj pravde.” FO 195/805, Holmes-Lyonsu, Bosna Serai, 2nd July 1867, no. 14. Također, dvije godine kasnije Holmes iznosi nadanje da će otvaranje škole pruskih đakonesa pokrenuti Bošnjake da cijene prednosti obrazovanja ženskog dijela njihovih porodica.A school for a native female children is to be opened here this autumn by the Prussian Kaiserswerth Deaconesses which it is hoped may be the means of inducing the Bosniaks to appreciate the advantages of educating their women.” FO 195/950, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 6th April 1869, no. 8, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1868. I izvještaji iz sedamdesetih godina potvrđuju navedenu konstataciju. Dobar primjer je Opći izvještaj za 1873. godinu, koji donosi informaciju o osnivanju vojne škole za obrazovanje bošnjačkih oficira.“Public education is also in the same condition as before, with the exception, however, of a fine new military school which has been built and opened at Serajevo, its object being to form Bosniac’s officers for the army.” FO 195/1031, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 17th January 1874, no. 4, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1873. Korištenje nominacije Bošnjaci vidi i na više mjesta u: FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatche Također, pojmovi Bosanci, bosanski muslimani, bosanski hrišćani i općenito bosanski susreću se u cijelom analiziranom periodu. Ubrzo po uspostavljanju britanskog konzulata spominju se Bosanci koji su u Osmanskom carstvu tradicionalno bili priznati u izradi oružja i konjske opreme4 FO 881/679, Comercial Report on the Province of Bosnia (Turkey), Confidential, Printed for the use of the Foreign Office, 24th February 1858., i “Bosanci koji su manje ignorantni nego stanovnici drugih dijelova Carstva koji bi iskoristili priliku za poštenu zaradu, kada bi se ona ukazala.”FO 195/578, Churchill-Alisonu, Bosna Serai, 29th January 1858 Izvještaji iz šezdesetih i sedamdesetih godina 19. stoljeća spominju bosansko seljaštvo, domaće Bosance, bosanske muslimane, bosanske nizamske regimente, bosanske hrišćane,FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 18, 22, 24, 34 kao i na drugim mjestima; ZHC 2/194, Hansard’s Parliamentary debates, vol. CCXXXIII, 16th March 1877-26th April 1877,2nd vol, London 1877, str. 438-439 bosanske begove, bosanskog dječaka, bosanske katoličke svećenike, bosanske vojnike.FO 195/1101, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 26th June 1876; FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 20th November 1878, no. 73; FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 20th December 1878, no. 77 Kada izvještavaju o odnosima između dijelova bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva, Britanci povremeno koriste i pojam zemljaci.Kao primjere vidi: FO 195/553, Churchill-Stratfordu de Redcliffeu, Bosna Serai, 11th May 1857, no. 15; FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches. c) Unutar zemlje Britanci stanovništvo Bosne i Hercegovine grupiraju prema vjerskoj pripadnosti – hrišćani (Christians) i muslimaniU depeši iz oktobra 1860. Holmes javlja da se Crnogorci spremaju za rat i dodaje: “His Highness probably looks with satisfaction on the troubled condition of the Herzegovina, and knows that the effects of his proceedings will be to embarrass the Turks and encourage the Christians in the rebel districts. ” FO 195/625, Holmes-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 30th October 1860, no. 64; Derby-Šuvalovu, Foreign Office, 29th June 1876, Turkey, No 3 (1876), no. 506, str. 339-340. (Mussulmans, Mahemetans, ili Muhammedans, rijetko Turks i Turkish, a i tada isključivo kao vjersku odrednicu).Kao primjere navodimo nekoliko izvoda iz dokumenata. “A couple of native Turkish merchants went to London last year and returned with an assortment of various goods ... The richer Christian merchants or rather shopkeeper who go occasionaly to Vienna ... The Government has always shown itself ready to aid the establishment of schools, but both Turks and Christians think that there is no need to be better educated than their father and desire no improvement.” FO 195/805, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 6th April 1869, no. 8, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1868; ”...but if the practice cannot be put an end in Bosnia, the privilege should be allowed to all classes so that the Christians might not be placed in an invidious situation, which lays them at the mercy of their Turkish fellow subjects.” Sir H. Elliot to the Earl of Derby (rec. Dec 4), Const. Nov. 18, 1876, no. 1078, Turkey 1 (1877), str. 742. Najčešće se pojam Turci za bosanskohercegovačke muslimane upotrebljava u paru sa hrišćani, a često se u nastavku istog dokumenta koriste nominacije muslimani i hrišćani. FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 14, 22, 23, 24. 32, kao i na drugim mjestima; FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 22nd August 1878, no. 52; FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 23rd September 1878, no. 61. U dokumentima se spominju muslimani i hrišćani,1 FO 195/625, Zohrab-Russellu, Bosna Serai, 7th June 1860, no. 29, Confidential; FO 195/679, Holmes-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 19th March 1861, no. 17; FO 195/805, Holmes-Lyonsu, Bosna Serai, 13th May 1867, no. 8; FO 195/1061, Holmes-Elliotu, Mostar, 23rd October 1875, no. 17; Elliot-Derbyu, Therapia, 26th October 1875, Turkey, No 2 (1876), no. 40, str. 49; Sandison-Elliotu, Therapia, 25th October 1875, Turkey, No 2 (1876), Inclosure in no. 40, str. 50; Derby-Elliotu, Foreign Office, 10th November 1875, Turkey, No 2 (1876), no. 42, str. 40; FO 195/1101, Freeman-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 3rd February 1876, no. 7; Memorandum by Consul Holmes regarding the Affairs of the Herzegovina, Inclosure in Elliot-Derbyu, Constantinople, 10th March 1876, Turkey, No 3 (1876), no. 67, str. 40; Consul Holmes to the Earl of Derby (rec. Nov. 14), Bosna-Serai, Nov. 3, 1876, no. 960, Turkey 1 (1877), str. 648; FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 7th October 1878, no. 6; FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 28th October 1878, no. 67; FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 18th November 1878, no. 72; FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna-Serai, 21st December 1878, no. 78. domaći muslimani i hrišćani, FO 195/553, Churchill-Allisonu, Bosna-Serai, 15th February 1858, no. 13; FO 195/625, Zohrab-Bulweru, Mostar, 28th January 1859, no. 5. predstavnici muslimana i hrišćana,3 FO 195/625, Zohrab-Bulweru, Mostar, 27th February 1859, no. 13.43 hrišćanska seoska djevojka i seljaci,4 FO 195/625, Zohrab-Nealeu, Mostar, 8th May 1859, no. 16. hrišćanska mahala i muslimani grada,FO 195/625, Holmes-Bulweru, Bosna-Serai, 29th October 1860, no. 63. muslimanski zemljoposjednici, muhamedanski zemljišni gospodari i hrišćansko seljaštvo,FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches. hrišćanski kajmekam za Hercegovinu,Tu se radilo o Holmesovom prijedlogu da se ta funkcija ustanovi. “I would suggest for Your Excellency’s consideration the idea of a Christian Caimakam for the Herzegovina as a possible means of arranging affairs in that province.” FO 195/805, Holmes-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 19th March 1861, no. 17. hrišćanski trgovci i muslimanski stanovnici,FO 195/805, Holmes-Lyonsu, Bosna Serai, 7th May 1867, no. 7, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1866; FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches turski begovi i hrišćani,“…Nearly all the agricultural labor on the estates of the Turkish Beys is performed by Christians, and as a general rule they live together on very friendly terms.” FO 195/805, Holmes-Lyonsu, Bosna Serai, 13th May 1867, no. 8. hrišćanske škole,The Christian schools realy exist, but are for the most part of the most inferior description.” FO 195/1031, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 13th January 1873, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1872. hrišćani i muslimani (muhamedanci),“A Christian has lately been named President of the Tribunal of Commerce here, but he has not held his post long enough for me to be able to speak as to result of this nomination. It is the first time that other than Mussulman has held the appointment, and it has naturally given but little satisfaction to the Mohammedans.” FO 195/1143, Freeman-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 23th January 1877, no. 4, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1876 hrišćanski vice-guverner i muslimanski guverner,2 “In the month of May last a Christian Vice-Governor was appointed to assist and crunch the Mussulman Governor General…”. FO 195/1212, Freeman-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 26th March 1878, no. 18, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1877. kao i brojne druge kombinacije proizišle iz osnovnih pojmova musliman i hrišćanin. U nekoliko navrata naišli smo na korištenje pojma raja u značenju hrišćani ili nemuslimani.Zanimljiv je podatak kada Holmes predlaže da se u područjima gdje je veliki udio raje u ukupnom stanovništvu pored paše imenuje i neka vrsta zastupnika raje (“Rayah of consideration”). FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 6. Vidi i na drugim mjestima pod ovom signaturom Grupiranje bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva na hrišćane i muslimane je inače najčešće korišteni princip i ukazuje na dominantan vjerski identitet u razmatranom periodu,O dominirajućem vjerskom identitetu može se izvući zaključak i na osnovu nekih izvje - štaja Britanaca. Naprimjer, u građi se susreće mišljenje da su se bosanski muslimani identificirali sa svojom vjerom. FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 18 a ako se govorilo o nekom nijansiranom slučaju između dijelova hrišćanskog stanovništva, onda se upotrebljavaju i nominacije pravoslavni (Orthodox Christians, Orthodox Population, Orthodox Greeks), i katolici (Roman Catholic Population ili Catholics). Navest ćemo nekoliko primjera s kontekstom u kojem se upotrebljavaju nominacije pravoslavni, katolici i muslimani. U februaru 1859. Zohrab prenosi informaciju kako je stigla naredba Porte da se u Carigrad pošalje šest osoba iz provincije, po dva muslimana, pravoslavna i katolika, da budu ispitani o reformama i o zakupu i obradi zemlje,FO 195/625, Zohrab-Bulweru, Mostar, 2nd February 1859, no. 6. a naredne godine on je procjenjivao da u provinciji živi oko 550.000 grko-pravoslavnih, 490.000 muslimana i 160.000 katolika.FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 1. Iste godine iznosi mišljenje da ruski konzuli koriste pravoslavne sveštenike za svoje ciljeveFO 195/625, Zohrab-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 12th June 1860, no. 27.. Holmes, u povodu špekulacija da će Austrija za gubitak Venecije anektirati Bosnu i Hercegovinu, u junu 1866. godine procjenjuje da bi se hrišćani “...koji su uglavnom pravoslavci (izuzev katoličke manjine) pridružili muslimanima u otporu bilo kakvom pokušaju aneksije od Austrije,”FO 195/805, Holmes-Lyonsu, Bosna Serai, 19th June 1866, no. 15. a 1871. napominje da su se Austrija i Francuska sprijateljile s katolicima i štite ih, a Rusija pravoslavce.FO 195/950, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 24th February 1871, no. 4 Ovaj konzul 1873. prenosi podatke da u Bosni ima muškog stanovništva: oko “... 230 500 muslimana, 226 300 grko-pravoslavnih i 78 000 katolika – sve Slaveni”,FO 195/1031, Holmes - Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 12th January 1874, no. 3 a na početku ustanka izvještava da su u Hercegovini pravoslavni hrišćani u većini, da je u Bosni broj podjednak, po oko 500 000 pravoslavaca i muslimana, dok je broj rimokatolika procjenjivan na 60 000.Memorandum by Consul Holmes regarding the Affairs of the Herzegovina, Turkey, no 3 (1876), no. 67, str. 40. Na početku ustanka Britanci govore o velikom broju muslimana i katolika u Bosni i Bugarskoj, “... o čijim interesima treba voditi računa pri eventualnim promjenama političke karte Balkana.”“I said that in Bosnia and Bulgaria there was a large Mussulman and Catholic population, and mostly of the proprietory class, and their interests must be taken into account.” Lord A. Loftus to the Earl of Derby (rec. nov, 14), (Extract), Yalta, Nov. 2, 1876, no. 952, Turkey, No. 1 (1877), str. 644. Vidi podjelu bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva na muslimane, pravoslavne i katolike i u drugim depešama poslanim iz Britanskog konzulata (npr., FO 195/625, Holmes-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 20th November 1860, no. 70; FO 195/950, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 24th February 1871, no. 4), kao i na brojnim mjestima u selektiranoj građi (FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 26, 27, 31). I u Britanskom parlamentu se znalo da u Bosni žive muslimani i hrišćani koji su podijeljeni na pravoslavne i katolike.3 ZHC 2/194, Hansard’s Parliamentary debates, vol. CCXXXI, 28th July 1876-15th August 1876, 4th Vol, London 1876, str. 143-144. Zanimljivo je naglasiti da u prvoj godini austrougarske uprave u Bosni i Hercegovini podjela stanovništva na muslimane, pravoslavne i katolike postaje sve češća, iako se susreće i ranije dominantna na muslimane i hrišćaneKao primjere vidi: FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 18th November 1878, no. 72; FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 20th November 1878, no. 73; FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 23rd January 1879, no. 4.. Britanci bosanskohercegovačke pravoslavce nazivaju i Grcima, pa se tako u građi susrećemo sa “Grcima” (“Greeks”),U jednoj depeši je javljeno da je u Mostaru 1857. ustanovljen Krivični sud i da ga čine predsjednik, poslan iz Carigrada, i vijeće od šest članova – dva Grka, dva katolika i dva muslimana. FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches str. 6; “The English Protestant school, though making but little progres itself has given rise to a considerable effort on the part of both the Greeks and Catholics to provide education for their children in schools of their own, which are now kept up with much more efficiency than formerly.” FO 195/950, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 13th January 1873, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1872. “grčkim trgovcima” (“Greek shopkeepers”)“I am told that for some time past he (Russian consul) has been constantly asserting this to the Christians, and many of the Greek shopkeepers here aided him in producing a certain degre of alarm…” FO 195/805, Holmes-Lyonsu, Bosna Serai, 13th May 1867, no. 8. “grčkim sveštenstvom” (“Greek clergy”).“Some of the Catholics send their Children but the Greek clergy have preached and spoken against it in the Churches and elsewhere and the few of that commonely who at first send their girls have all withdrawn them.” FO 195/950, Holmes-Barron Eagleu, Bosna Serai, 2nd May 1870, no. 89, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1869. Vidi i FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 24. Međutim, i kada se bosanskohercegovačko stanovništvo dijeli na hrišćane i muslimane ili na pravoslavne, katolike i muslimane, ponekad se naglašava da su oni “iste rase” (“of the same race”)Navodimo primjer: “… I venture to assert most confidently that such an idea as the massacre of the Christians has never for a moment been entertained even by the most fanatic Mussulman in Bosnia.” … “I may observe to Your Excellency that this perhaps the most unlikely place in Turkey for a massacre of the Christian to take place, as Mussulmans and Christians are of the same race and their mutual interests are so closely united that it would be as it were an act of suicide on the part of the Turks. Nearly all the agricultural labor on the estates of the Turkish Beys is performed by Christians, and as a general rule they live together on very friendly terms.” FO 195/805, HolmesLyonsu, Bosna Serai, 13th May 1867, no. 8.. Na informacije o Jevrejima i Romima nailazimo sporadično, najčešće kada se govori o sastavu bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva. Oni su u unutarbosanskim grupiranjima za Britance predstavljali treću i četvrtu grupu stanovništva“…, that the Musulman population has increased, say during the last eighteen years by (males) 55.347, the Christian population has also increased by 40.914, the Jews by 256, and the Gypsies by 1070 …”. FO 195/1031, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 13th January 1873, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1872. Vidi i: FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 2nd September 1878, no. 56; FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 3.. U nekoliko navrata naišli smo na podatak da Britanci stanovništvo Bosne i Hercegovine, pored vjera, dijele i na rase (“Races“), ali se zbog različitih konteksta u kojem se pojam rasa koristi sa sigurnošću ne može tvrditi šta se pod tim pojmom podrazumijeva.Vidi: FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 18, kao i na drugim mjestima Više puta se spominje da su bosanskohercegovački muslimani i hrišćani iste rase, a susreće se i pojam slavenska rasa, pa se spominjanjem podjela bosanskohercegovačkog društva i na različite rase vjerovatno željelo naglasiti kako u Bosanskom ejaletu/vilajetu pored Slavena ima i drugih (Romi, Jevreji, neslavenski stanovnici Bosanskog vilajeta pridošli iz drugih krajeva carstva). Zanimljiv je primjer depeša konzula Holmesa od 30. marta 1872. godine, koju je poslao u svrhu priprema za svjedočenje pred parlamentarnom komisijom, a koja je trebala ispitati stanje i položaj diplomatske i konzularne službe, u kojoj stoji da je “Bosna zemlja sa više vjera i više rasa.”1 “With so many different creeds and races, of the most turbulent dispositions, there was constant denger of collision between governors and governed, and among governed themselves.” FO 78/2238, HolmesGranvilleu, London ,8th March 1872. U ovom slučaju se mora imati u vidu da je ova Holmesova opservacija rađena povodom dokazivanja potrebe opstanka britanskih konzulata u evropskog dijelu Osmanskog carstva i posebno u Bosni, pa se može pretpostaviti da je isticanje podijeljenosti društva u Bosni i na rase, kao važnog faktora, vjerovatno prenaglašeno, kako bi se ojačao Holmesov zaključak o opasnosti po “evropski mir i britanske interese u Evropi” i dokazala potreba zadržavanja konzulata u kojem je on bio konzul.Isto Susreće se i opća podjela na muslimane i nemuslimane.“The tithe on agricultural produce was remitted in many districts, while in others cultivation of the soil was altogether neglected – the amount realised by the tax on the non-mussulman part of the population in lieu of military service must also have fallen far short of the usual sum…” FO 195/1143, Freeman-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 23th January 1877, no. 4, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1876; ” … proširenje na druge dijelove Carstva nove organizacije vilajeta iz 1866. čiji je cilj odvajanje sudskih od upravnih funkcija i uspostava mješovitih sudova za sporove između muslimana i nemuslimana....”. FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 14, 16. Vidi i na drugim mjestima pod ovom signaturom. Pored vjerskog principa, Britanci bosanskohercegovačko stanovništvo dijele i po klasnom principu,Kao primjer vidi: FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 28th October 1878, no. 67. ali ta vrsta podjele nije predmet razmatranja u ovom radu. d) Nominacije koje se ne koriste, a kasnije su se odomaćile i za sebe rezervirale značajan dio bosanskohercegovačke populacije odnose se na nekori- štenje pojmova Srbi i Hrvati za bosanskohercegovačko pravoslavno i katoličko stanovništvo. Analizirajući britansku konzularnu i diplomatsku građu koja se odnosi na Bosnu i Hercegovinu, ni u jednom slučaju nismo naišli na korištenje naziva Srbi ili Hrvati za domaće hrišćansko stanovništvo, dok istovremeno takve nazive u istom ili sličnom obliku Britanci koriste za njihove istovjernike u Srbiji i Hrvatskoj. S obzirom na intenzivnije odnose sa Srbijom, koja je, uostalom, u razmatranom razdoblju zvanično dio Osmanskog carstva, općenito se češće nailazi na korištenje pojmova Srbi, Srbijanci, srbijanski, nego Hrvati, hrvatski. Važno je istaći da se spomenuto nominiranje/nenominiranje susreće od uspostavljanja Britanskog konzulata u Bosni 1857. do početka austrougarske vlasti u našoj zemlji 1878. godine. Povremeno se u istom izvještaju, u istom kontekstu, pa i u istoj rečenici stanovnici Srbije nazivaju Srbima, a bosanski pravoslavci hrišćanima ili pravoslavcima. U depeši od 10. decembra 1857. konzul Churchill izvještava o utjecaju koji srbijanski princ ima nad hrišćanskom školom u Sarajevu i kako mu je Giljferding, ruski konzul u Bosni, otkrio da je srpski princ donirao 1.000 dukata pravoslavnoj zajednici u Bosni.FO 195/553, Churchill-Stratfordu de Redcliffeu, Bosna Serai 10th December 1857, no. 39. Konzul Neale dvije godine kasnije navodi podatak da je turska vlast poduzela prave korake slanjem izvidnica na više tačaka gdje je postojala ozbiljna opasnost od ustanka hrišćana u Bosni i Hercegovini. Dodaje kako je takva opasnost postojala do prije četiri sedmice kada su Srbi i Crnogorci vođeni političkim utjecajima bar privremeno prestali s aktivnom demonstracijom neprijateljstva prema ovim provincijama.FO 195/625, Neale-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 14th June 1859, no. 17. Šaljući informaciju da je izbio ustanak u Hercegovini, vicekonzul Zohrab u junu 1860. piše da je banda Srbijanaca napadnuta pri pokušaju da prođe u Crnu Goru,FO 195/625, Zohrab-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 19th June 1860, no. 31. a narednog mjeseca informira svoje pretpostavljene da je banda od 2.000 srpskih dobrovoljaca ušla na bosansku teritoriju i da je valija Osman-paša poslao ćehajuu Posavinu da razotkrije plan Srbijanaca. Dodaje da je u Mostaru razotkrivena zavjera koja je imala za cilj ubistvo osmanskih zvaničnika, konzularnih oficira i hrišćana.FO 195/625, Zohrab-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 10th July 1860, no. 34. Pet godina poslije konzul Holmes javlja da je došlo do iseljavanja izvjesnog broja hrišćanskih porodica preko Drine u Srbiju kako bi se naselili na zemlji napuštenoj od muslimana.FO 195/805, Holmes-Stuartu, Bosna Serai, 17th April 1865, no. 14. Ocjenjujući osmansku vlast u najisturenijoj osmanskoj provinciji u Evropi, Holmes je u Trgovinskom izvještaju za 1865. godinu iznio mišljenje da osmanske vlasti nisu bezgrešne u ispunjavanju njihovih obaveza prema podanicima u Bosni, ali njihova (stanovnika Bosne i Hercegovine, primjedba E.R.) glavna prokletstva su “na prvom mjestu, njihovi prijatelji i susjedi – Austrijanci, Srbi i Crnogorci”.“… but their chief curses are, in the first place, their friends and neighbours – Austrians, Servians and Montenegrins – …”. FO 195/805, Holmes-Lyonsu, Bosna Serai, 17th May 1866, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1865. I u vrijeme istočne krize 1875-1878. godine Britanci nastavljaju praviti razliku u identitetu hrišćanskog stanovništva u Bosni i Hercegovini i Srba u Srbiji. U julu 1876. godine Holmes koriguje neka pisanja u engleskoj štampi, u kojoj se iznosila pretpostavka da je već duže vrijeme vladala međusobna simpatija između hrišćanskog stanovništva Bosne i Srbijanaca, da ima međusobnih ženidbi i drugih odnosa. FO 195/1101, Holmes-Derbyu, Bosna Serai, 25th July 1876; FO 881/2987, Extracts of Despatches, str. 47. Nekoliko mjeseci prije Freeman je izvijestio da je banda naoružanih Srbijanaca prešla bosansku granicu kod Višegrada, a nešto kasnije je ocijenio, za razliku od osmanskih vlasti koje su izjavljivale da većinu u bandama koje upadaju čine austrijski podanici, Srbi i čak Crnogorci, da se tu uglavnom radi o izbjeglicama, “...koje su tamo opremljene i pritisnute od austrijskih vlasti da se vrate u svoju zemlju, pa su odlučili da to urade s oružjem u rukama.”Freeman-Derbyu, Bosna Serai, 2nd March 1876, Turkey, No 3 (1876), no. 45, str. 18-19; Freeman-Derbyu, Bosna Serai, 7th April 1876, Turkey, No 3 (1876), no. 137, str. 78-79. U novembru 1876. godine poslan je izvještaj iz Sjenice da se u bolnici u tom gradu brinu o srpskim ranjenicima (radi se o srbijanskim zarobljenicima, primjedba E. R.) isto kao o turskim,3 Dr. Crookshank to Consul Blunt, Inclosure in No. 1051, Sienitza, Nov. 1, 1876, Turkey 1 (1877), str. 717. a Freeman je u aprilu 1878. godine upozorio da srbijanske snage i pored potpisivanja mira i dalje pod okupacijom drže dio teritorija vilajeta od srbijanske granice i rijeke Lima, od Banje do blizu Nove Varoši i Prijepolja.FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 25th April 1878, no. 25 Ni na početku austrougarske uprave u Bosni i Hercegovini Britanci kod bosanskohercegovačkih pravoslavaca nisu prepoznavali srpski identitet, već ih i dalje imenuju kao pravoslavce. U novembru 1878. godine Freeman je izvijestio da su dva učitelja pravoslavne dječačke škole izbačeni iz zemlje “...jer su sakupljali pomoć za odbranu ugarskog Srbina Miletića, koji je prije dvije godine optužen za veleizdaju i presuđen na pet godina zatvora”.FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 15th November 1878, no. 71; FO 195/1212, Freeman-Layardu, Bosna Serai, 18th November 1878, no. 72. Ovaj primjer je važan za praćenje britanskog razumijevanja identiteta pravoslavnog stanovništva u Bosni i Hercegovini tog vremena, jer se iz njega vidi da oni prepoznaju srpski identitet kod Srba izvan Srbije, dok taj isti identitet još uvijek ne vežu za bosanskohercegovačke pravoslavce. *** to se tiče imenovanja zemlje u britanskoj građi razmatranog perioda, nema dileme da se radi o Bosni kao krovnom jedinstvenom subjektu, mada analiza dokumenata pokazuje da Hercegovina u ovom periodu ima neku vrstu posebnog statusa, i terminološki i suštinski, i nikako se ne može staviti u isti rang sa ostalim sandžacima ejaleta/vilajeta Bosna. Iako se u ovoj građi u principu ne govori o nekom posebnom identitetu zemlje i naroda Hercegovine, povremeno se uvjeti života u ovom dijelu ejaleta i karakteristike stanovništva izdvojeno razmatraju i upoređuju s Bosnom i njenim sta novništvom.Ovakva konstatacija se može provući za kompletan razmatrani perod od Memoranduma P. Sarella pripremljenog 1854. do kraja osmanske vlasti 1878. godine. Vidi: FO 195/553, Memorandum on Bosnia and Herzegovina by Mr Sarell, 5th February 1857. Pri osnivanju konzulata konzul je imenovan za Bosnu uključujući i Hercegovinu. Vidi: FO 195/553, Clarendon-Churchillu, Foreign Office, 15th September 1856, no. 1 (Copy). Također vidi: FO 195/625, Izvještaj o Provinciji Hercegovini, (Izvještaj poslao vicekonzul Zohrab), Mostar, 26th October 1857. u: Zohrab-Bulweru, Mostar, 4th March 1859, no. 15; FO 195/625, Report on the Herzegovina, General Report (izvještaj napisao J. Zohrab), Mostar, 28th February 1859; FO 195/625, Report on the Herzegovina, (izvještaj napisao J. Zohrab), Mostar, 28th May 1859, u: Neale-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 1st August 1859, no. 22; FO 195/553, Zohrab-Holmesu (izvještaj o Hercegovini), Mostar, 17th March 1861, no. 12 (Copy); FO 195/1031, Holmes Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 17th January 1874, no. 4, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1873. Uporedi i sa: E. Radušić, “Hercegovina sredinom 19. stoljeća”. Ponekad se i za Hercegovinu navodi da je provincija. Također, Hercegovina se dijelom posebno razmatra unutar općih izvještaja za cijelu provinciju Bosnu, ali se, isto tako, daje izdvojen osvrt i na druge krajeve zemlje Bosne. Razlika je u tome što za druge dijelove Bosanskog ejaleta/vilajeta Britanci daju i informaciju koja ih pobliže određuje (naprimjer, “Posavina na sjeveru Bosne,” ili kada se radi o prostoru nekog sandžaka, uvijek se naglasi da se radi o sandžaku - naprimjer, sandžak Zvornik), što nije bio slučaj sa Hercegovinom.“In the Herzegovina the crops may be considered to have complitely failed for want of maisture…” The principal district which fernishes the fruit is the whole of the Posavina in the north of Bosnia…” FO 195/1031, Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 17th January 1874, no. 4, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1873. Stječe se utisak da je ona samostalno prepoznatljiva, što upućuje na neku vrstu polusubjektiviteta Hercegovine. Ovaj prostor je za Britance više od administrativne jedinice, a manje od zasebne zemlje. Na zaključak o polusubjektivitetu Hercegovine možda upućuje i činjenica da se u prijepisci, kada se Bosna i Hercegovina spominju kao jedna cjelina ili zasebno, uz pojam Hercegovina uglavnom koristi određeni član u engleskom jeziku (“the Herzegovina”), dok se isti ne koristi za Bosnu (“Bosnia”). “Polusubjektivitetu” Hercegovine sigurno su doprinijeli nemiri i pobune u njenim dijelovima koji su, uostalom, uvjetovali i postojanje Britanskog vicekonzulata za Hercegovinu u Mostaru (1857-1864. i 1876–1878), a vicekonzulata i posebnih sumarnih izvještaja za druge dijelove Bosanskog ejaleta/vilajeta nije bilo. Istina, treba upozoriti da su neki izvještaji iz Bosne u vrijeme istočne krize bili pisani isključivo za ustaničko područje Bosanske krajine od strane “lutajućeg konzula” Coopera, što može voditi zaključku da poluposebnost Hercegovine i poseban interes Britanaca za taj prostor ne proizlazi iz naglašenih različitosti zemlje i stanovništva u odnosu na Bosnu, već da je mogao biti uvjetovan i aktuelnim političkim događajima. Zato smatramo da su na ovakav donekle zaseban pristup Britanaca Hercegovini vjerovatno odlučujuće utjecali politički događaji u 19. stoljeću, od davanja Hercegovine na upravu Ali-paši Rizvanbegoviću, preko ustanaka hrišćana u ovom dijelu zemlje i djelovanja susjedne kneževine Crne Gore i nekih velikih sila u ovom pitanju, do nastojanja Porte da pokaže kako su ustaničke aktivnosti u pobuni započetoj 1875. ograničene na uže područje, a ne na cijelu provinciju, što je vodilo kratkotrajnom izdvajanju Hercegovine u poseban vilajet. Vjerovatno su izvjesnog utjecaja na nešto drugačiji status Hercegovine u očima Britanaca, također, imali njena rasprostranjenost, geografski položaj i činjenica postojanja većine hrišćanskog stanovništva na tom prostoru, što je, naprimjer, navelo Holmesa da iznese ideju uspostavljanja funkcije hrišćanskog kajmekama za Hercegovinu.“I would suggest for Your Excellency’s consideration the idea of a Christian Caimakam for the Herzegovina as a possible means of arranging affairs in that province. … I cannot imagine a fitter occasion for the experiment than in the Herzegovina where the Christian population vastly outnumbers the Musulman, and where Turkish rule…” FO 195/553, Holmes-Bulweru, Bosna Serai, 19th March 1861, no. 17. Rezultat svega je bio pristup predstavnika Velike Britanije na Berlinskom kongresu, gdje su se sa predstavnicima ostalih sila usaglasili da se radi o dvije provincije – Bosni i Hercegovini, koje se daju na okupaciju i upravu Austro-Ugarskoj pod spojenim imenom Bosna i Hercegovina (“Bosnia and the Herzegovina“).Vidi obimnu korespondenciju vezano za Berlinski kongres i događaje oko njega u: Turkey. No. 33 i No. 39, Correnspodence Relating to the Congress of Berlin with the Protocols of the Congress, London, 1878 I pored svega ovoga, građa upućuje na zaključak da su Britanci smatrali da se radi o jednoj zemlji čiji dijelovi jedan bez drugog ne mogu, posebno u slučaju Hercegovine. To se jasno vidi iz aktivnosti Britanaca kada je na prijelazu iz 1875. u 1876. godinu Hercegovina izdvojena u poseban vilajet. Tada je britanski konzul Holmes predložio njeno ponovno priključenje Bosanskom vilajetu, smatrajući izdvajanje Hercegovine nepraktičnom, jer je “Hercegovina u svemu zavisna od Bosne”. U skladu s ovim prijedlogom, ambasador Elliot je utjecao na Portu da Bosna i Hercegovina ponovo čine jedan vilajet.Memorandum by Consul Holmes regarding the Affairs of the Herzegovina, Inclosure in ElliotDerbyu, Constantinople, 10th March 1876, Turkey, No 3 (1876), no. 67, str. 40. Za povezanost Bosne i Hercegovine vidi i: FO 195/553, Zohrab-Holmesu, Mostar, 17th March 1861, no. 12; Holmes-Elliotu, Bosna Serai, 6th April 1869, no. 8, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1868. Na shvatanje jedinstvenosti Bosne i Hercegovine i nepostojanje posebnog subjektiviteta Hercegovine u percepciji Britanaca ukazuje i razumijevanje i nominiranje luke Klek kao bosanske lukeVidi: FO 195/805, Holmes-Lyonsu, Bosna Serai, 17th May 1866, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1865, kao i na brojnim drugim mjestima., kao i insistiranje Britanaca da se Hercegovina s Bosnom poveže dobrim putem.FO 195/950, Holmes-Barron Eagleu, Bosna Serai, 2nd May 1870, no. 89, Report on the trade of Bosnia for 1869. WHO ARE THE BOSNIAKS OF THE 19TH CENTURY? BOSNIA, HERZEGOVINA AND BOSNIAKS IN BRITISH CONSULAR AND DIPLOMATIC CORRESPONDENCE FROM 1857 TO 1878 (Summary) British consular documents created in the correspondence between British consular representatives from Sarajevo and Mostar with their superiors in Istanbul and London, in the period from the middle of the 19th century to 1878, cover almost all spheres of human activities. They also, to a greater extent, allows us to follow the process in which the name of Herzegovina was added to the name of our country and the defining of a unique identity of its inhabitants as Bosniaks or Bosnians, whilst also defining the internal grouping towards the religious adherence as Muslims or Christians, or as Muslim, Orthodox Christians and Catholics. These documents certainly offer another angle for a more complete view of an important question regarding the identity of Bosnia and Herzegovina and its inhabitants, whose history of this defining period was studied in historiography only on the basis of documents from Austrian and Russian archives. The research results show a complex identity which is manifested through the use of different nominations for the population of Bosnia and Herzegovina, or for one group of local inhabitants, as well as in the fact that sometimes the same nomination is used for different groups in different contexts. This characteristic is particularly expressed in the period discussed in this paper, and it was a time of many social and political changes which contributed to the appearance of a large number of identity determinants for the population as a whole or only certain groups of population in Bosnia and Herzegovina. Those identity determinants (nominations) can be classified into three major groups which were created depending on what is the whole population or one of its groups compared to in any given circumstance: a) wider nominations which include the whole Bosnian-Herzegovinian population, or certain domestic groups in greater unities (Slavs, subjects, Christians, Turks, Muslims), b) common nominations of the whole of Bosnian-Herzegovinian population (Bosniaks, Bosnians, countrymen), c) nominations used to describe the relations between the domestic groups – two or more groups, or only one group of contemporary local population (Christians, Muslims, Orthodox Christians, Catholics, Jews, Roma). Finally, the analysis of these documents brought us to the conclusion that the British viewed the society of Bosnia and Herzegovina as one society, one unity, with all its similarities and differences, harmony and discord, common and separate problems, which clearly differed from non-Slavic representatives of Ottoman government and the inhabitants of neighbouring countries (Serbia, Montenegro and Croatia) as well as from other regions of the Empire.